Velando a Aeris Gainsborough
by Vychissoise
Summary: Aeris ha muerto y todos sus amigos se reunen para hablar sobre ella y darle un último adiós. One-shot sobre los sentimientos de los personajes hacia la joven.


Bueno, aquí va un pequeño fic sobre lo que sintieron los personajes de FFVII cuando Aeris fue asesinada. Es un poquito sentimentalón, vaya.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Square-Enix y bla, bla, bla…

Oooooooooooooo___oooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Apenas hacía un par de horas que Aeris había muerto. Los ocho amigos estaban en una casa de la Capital Olvidada, pues todavía no se habían hecho a la idea de que su amiga estuviese muerta. Todo por culpa de Sefirot. Todo por su culpa…  
Nadie hablaba con nadie. Nadie miraba a nadie. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Necesitaban pensar un rato… Tifa tuvo una estupenda idea. Cada uno podía decir lo que pensaban de la chica de rosa, para desahogarse. Uno a uno, empezaron a hablar.

**Cloud Strife**

Aeris. Esa chica que conocí en los suburbios. Ahora está muerta. Tanto esfuerzo derrochado… Todo para que ella fuese asesinada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue del grupo sin decir nada? No lo comprendo. Ella no podía saber que iba a morir aquí… ¿O sí lo sabía? Dios… Aeris era muy joven. No merecía morir, y menos así.  
Me consuela saber que al menos se reunirá con el Planeta y con todos los Cetra en el Más Allá.  
Lo que necesito hacer ahora es vengarme de Sefirot. Matarle con mis propias manos. Así lo que le pasó a Aeris no será en vano y podrá descansar en paz… Es lo que ella querría, ¿no? Aunque a ella no le gustaban demasiado las peleas…  
Recuerdo ahora cuando fue secuestrada en Midgar y la llevaron al edificio ShinRa. Rescatarla fue difícil… Y si no lo hubiésemos conseguido, ¿qué habría sido de Aeris? ¿Y de Nanaki? Los habrían obligado a reproducirse para que naciese un engendro…  
En fin… Con la muerte de Aeris se han extinguido los Cetra, me temo… Ella era la última de todos y no creo que tuviese un hijo perdido, no era tan mayor.  
Hm… Lo he decidido. Cuando todo esto acabe y si todo sale bien, le haré un entierro digno a mi amiga, se lo merece.

Hasta siempre, Aeris.

**Tifa Lockhart**

Así que es verdad… Aeris ha muerto. Al principio no me lo creí. Lo de Sefirot tenía que ser una ilusión… Pero no, no fue así. Realmente asesinó a esa chica. Lo cierto es que tenía algo de envidia a Aeris… Era guapa, amable, valiente y decidida… Yo siempre he pecado de tonta… Y esa chica era perfecta… Pero da igual, de todos modos la echaré muchísimo de menos. Dejando a un lado mis envidias, ella era mi mejor amiga. Hemos peleado juntas, también hemos peleado la una por la otra. Ella ayudó a Cloud cuando fui secuestrada en Mercado Muro… Si no hubiera sido por Aeris y Cloud, quién sabe lo que habría sido de mí. Y por eso le estaré eternamente agradecida. Sé que su muerte fue injusta, pero quizá es porque ya era hora de que se reuniese con el Planeta. ¡No! ¡Me da igual! ¡Sefirot merece pagar por esto! ¡Nos ha arrebatado cruelmente a nuestra amiga! ¡No nos ha dado la posibilidad de luchar por ella! ¡La mató a traición! Estoy contigo, Cloud… ¡La vengaremos! ¡Vengaremos a Aeris Gainsborough para que pueda descansar tranquila y salvaremos el Planeta en su honor! Gracias a ti, Aeris, creo que ahora soy un poquito más valiente.

**Barret Wallace**

Yo no tuve mucha relación con Aeris. Era una de mis compañeras de aventura, sí… Pero no la puedo considerar "amiga", y dudo que ella lo hiciese conmigo. Aún así, la apreciaba. Luchaba muy bien y estaba bastante decidida a salvar el Planeta y destruir a ShinRa. La verdad, era una chica misteriosa… Además, nunca creí muchas de las cosas que nos decía y siempre la consideré un poquillo pirada. Ahora tengo la certeza de que todo lo que decía era cierto. Debemos salvar el planeta, por ella. Esa chica significa demasiado para nosotros, así que no podemos olvidar todo lo que ha hecho. No te olvidaremos nunca, amiga. No caerás en el olvido bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tu pérdida me ha quitado un cacho de alma, igual que cuando Dyne… Oh…

**Nanaki**

Las circunstancias en las que conocí a Aeris fueron… "Diferentes". Sí, sé que al hecho de que el dr. Hojo me obligase a reproducirme con ella se le debe considerar "muy, muy, muy desconcertante" y no "diferente", pero… En fin. Ella siempre me apoyó, ¿sabéis? No siempre he creído en mí mismo, pero Aeris me ayudó a confiar en mis posibilidades. Hay según qué cosas que nunca entenderé de ella… Y la principal es por qué nos abandonó y se fue sin decirnos nada. ¿Por qué vino aquí, a la Capital Olvidada? Dudo que ninguno de nosotros sea capaz de responder a esto, ¿verdad? Pero, bueno… Ojalá el Abuelo sea capaz de explicarnos más cosas, sobre todo de esta ciudad.  
Aeris… Tú eras como mi madre… Y al igual que ella, ahora estás muerta…  
Allá donde estés, Aeris, no te olvidaremos.

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

Apenas conocí a Aeris. Quizá lo único que puedo decir de ella es que era MUUUUY rarita. A veces hablaba sola y es sorprendente que siempre estuviese sonriendo. Cuando fuimos testigos de la masacre en Gold Saucer, ella no se inmutó. Quizá le asqueara el hecho de que estuviese todo lleno de cadáveres, vale. Pero no recuerdo que pusiese cara de consternación ni nada similar. Cuando Barret nos contó su horrible historia, sus palabras de ánimo me parecieron algo vacías. Bueno, ya sé que yo soy algo paranoica y puede que no lo consideréis cierto, pero creo que Aeris nos utilizó de alguna manera. Aún así, aprecio su esfuerzo por querer salvar el Planeta. Completemos la tarea que ella no pudo finalizar. Hmmm… Por cierto… ¿Necesitáis para algo su Materia?

**Cait Sith**

Hmm… Bueno, yo solo soy un gato montado sobre un enorme peluche, pero tengo mis sentimientos… Ahora que lo pienso, yo predije algo en Gold Saucer, ¿recordáis?  
… _Encontraréis lo que buscáis, pero perderéis algo querido_… Quizá… ¿¡Quizá mi predicción se refería a Aeris!? Cielo santo… Pobre muchacha… Ella era tan buena… No estoy de acuerdo con Yuffie en que Aeris nos estuviese utilizando. Ella solo aprovechó que Barret ansiaba librarse de ShinRa para que la ayudásemos a salvar el Planeta. Pero ahora está muerta, así que no nos puede ayudar más, ¿cierto? Maldito Sefirot… No ha causado suficientes desastres que ahora tiene que matar a nuestros amigos… ¿Creéis que había algún motivo para que Sefirot la matase? ¿O fue solo por disfrutar? Es un hombre muy malo, y tuvo que matar a una chica muy buena… Aeris no se merecía acabar así.  
Cloud… Yo te ayudaré con su entierro, ¿de acuerdo? Soy bastante bueno en esas cosas.

**Cid Highwind**

Maldita sea, ese %·$#*! Sefirot ha matado a la muchachita esa… ¡TIFA, $%"*# , NO LLORES MIENTRAS HABLO YO! En fin, esa chiquilla era muy buena. Quizá era la que tenía la historia más triste de todos nosotros. Y aún así siempre era capaz de cedernos una sonrisilla. Aunque yo apenas la conocí, solo estuvimos en el grupo a la vez un par de días. Luego ella murió. Si no fuera por el Sefirot de los &·#!*¬, ahora no tendríamos que tener este numerito sentimental… ¡Tifa, para de llorar, que aún me lo vas a pegar a mí! Snif, snif… ¡Mira lo que has conseguido, Tifa! No, prometí no llorar. Aeris, tu muerte no será en vano… ¡Cuando vaya al espacio prometo poner a una estrella tu nombre! ¡Desde luego que sí! ¡La estrella Aeris Gainsborough!

**Vincent Valentine**

Aunque yo apenas conocí a Aeris, sí que sé muchas cosas sobre ella y su pasado. Ciertamente, nunca lo tuvo nada fácil. Siempre ha sido perseguida por ShinRa y ha tenido que sufrir las revelaciones del Planeta desde muy joven. Su madre falleció y nunca supo nada de su padre, y fue criada en los suburbios de Midgar, donde era presa fácil para ShinRa. Sin embargo, esa chica se las sabía arreglar bien. Era muy inteligente, debo decir, y su muerte ha sido una auténtica desgracia. La echaréis… no, la echaremos mucho de menos. Ella era una de nosotros. Sefirot, este delito no quedará impune. Tu castigo te llegará tarde o temprano.

Una vez se hubieron sincerado todos, se consolaron unos a otros. Tifa lloraba desconsoladamente apoyada a una almohada, Cloud ocultaba sus sentimientos mirando por una ventana, Barret se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le había cedido Yuffie… Pero la aventura debía continuar. Su próxima parada era Iciclos. La venganza por la muerte de Aeris cada vez estaba más cerca.

OoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

**Y esto es todo lo que ha dado de sí este one-shot xD Sí, sé que es muuuy ñoño, pero la verdad, faltaba una escena así en el juego. Para humanizar un poco más a los personajes, vaya. Y bueno, para los que no soporten las ñoñerías, siempre les queda el personaje de Cid, que lo intenté hacer un poquito **_**divertido **_**Xd  
En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado con esto.**


End file.
